Iridescent
by weasleyswag
Summary: Scarlett Lily Potter. Twin to Harry Potter. What will happen when she enters her sixth year at Hogwarts? Friendship. Fighting. Love. Let's just hope she doesn't die in the process. Rated T for some language.
1. Intro

Hello world. The name's Scarlett. Scarlett Lily Potter. Twin to the famous Harry Potter. Didn't know he had a sister? Yeah, so did everyone else in the wizarding community. Let me give you a small summary of my life before we get into too much detail.

If you weren't aware, my parents are dead. I say that so simply, don't I? Right now I reside at the Dursley's, a different part of my 'family'. Lovely people, really. ... _Sarcasm_. Anyway, I'm going into my 6th year at Hogwarts. Simple enough. Except a person by the name called Voldemort wants to kill us. No big deal.

So, hello world. My names Scarlett Potter, and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 1

"Harry?" I walked into the room we shared at the Dursley household, and tripped over multiple items scattered all around the floor.

"What the- Harry? Dumbledore's coming soon. Get up and pack! And open a window or something " I made my way across the room and opened the blinds on the window.

"Scar! Close those!" He threw the thin blanket over his head and grunted.

"Are you allergic to the sun now? I can see it now- 'Harry Potter: The boy who lived, allergic to the sun!'"

"Ha-Ha, very funny. Now close them." He turned to face the opposite direction.

"No! Get up, or 'Papa Dursley' is going to come in here and pour water all over your body."

"No he won't!" He said defiantly.

"If he won't, I will." I put both hands on my hips. Harry, yet again, grunted and pulled the blanket over his face more. "Harry, this isn't funny! Get up! You're already lucky enough to go with Dumbledore. I have to go to the burrow first and wait for you."

"Stop complaining and-" He got out from under his sheets.

"Look who's talking." I interrupted.

"It isn't my fault that Dumbledore's getting weaker," He stood up and started to pack his things. "You have to understand that."

"I do understand that, Harry. I'd just like to get in on the action a bit, is all." I sat down on the chair by the window.

"Oh, so now going to the chamber of secrets wasn't enough action?"

"But-"

"And having a full blown fight with Voldemort in the flesh at a grave yard isn't enough action for you?"

"Harry-"

"Oh! And going to the ministry and seeing our God Father DIE and see Voldemort YET AGAIN IN THE FLESH wasn't enough action for you?"

"HARRY WILL YOU STOP TALKING. I get it, I get in on the action. I feel like Dumbledore likes you more..." I said, trailing off.

"That's because he does." He said with a smirk.

"Ha-Ha, you're so funny." I got up, and started walking to the door. "Dumbledore should be here about-" There was a crack downstairs. "now."

"You stupid seer " Harry said while finishing his packing.

"I'm not a seer."

"You sure do act like one."

After the Dursley's had a fit, Harry, Dumbledore, and I were outside of the house, on the sidewalk.

"Where will we be going first, professor?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow.

"To bring your sister Scarlett to the burrow." Dumbledore responded. "Now, grab onto eachother's hands. We'll be side-apparating."

"Of course..." I said, with a sigh. Suddenly, I felt a tug at the back of my navel, and we were outside the burrow. Well, more likely I was outside the burrow. Dumbledore and Harry left a millisecond after we got there.

"Thanks for the goodbye, guys..." I said to myself, and started walking to the door. I walked in, of course I didn't knock because I'm practically family, and suddenly I was on the floor with my suitcase on the couch.

"Mum!" It was Ginny. She had tackled me to the floor in some sort of bear hug. "You didn't tell me Scarlett was coming!"

"Scarlett? Scarlett Potter? Why would she be here?" Mrs. Weasley called from upstairs.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." Ginny turned to me. "Why are you here? And how?"

"Dumbledore. Now, I'd appreciate it if you got off of me, your elbow's in my rib cage."

"Oh, right, right...sorry." She got off of me and helped me up.

"Harry should be here soon." I went to get my suitcase from the couch. "Where should I put this?"

"You can put them in Fred and George's old room." Ginny started leading me up the stairs.

"Old room?" I emphasized on old.

"Yeah, they now live in their shop." We entered the room.

"Wait- shop? What shop?" I asked her with a questioning look, dropping my suitcase in front of one of the beds.

"Their joke shop, of course! We're going tomorrow."

"Scarlett, oh my goodness! It's been so long!" Hermione came running into the room, hugging me.

"Herms, it's only been 2 or 3 months " I said awkwardly.

"Exactly!" She let go from the hug. "Come on, Harry's just arrived."

By the end of the night, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were all in a room, sitting around a table, burning a newspaper.

I woke up to a screaming Harry in my face.

"SCAR! TIME TO GET UP! UP UP UP! WE'RE LEAVING FOR DIAGON ALLEY NOW!" He yelled, beating me up with a pillow.

"OW!" I took the pillow from his hand and threw it across the room, almost knocking my owl Artemis' cage over. "I'll be down in a minute!"

A couple minutes later, I was downstairs, flooing myself to Diagon Alley. Unlike my brother, I can pronounce it right.

We all walked into Diagon Alley and went our separate ways.

"Well, look who it is."

"The one and only Scarlett Potter."

"Better be here to plan pranks at Hogwarts since we're gone!

Fred and George came up from behind me. I looked up at them, since they towered over my tiny body.

"Ah, yes! Brilliant idea. I'll get started on that. Shall you show me your greatest products?" I asked.

"Well, Scarlett," Fred started

"Not to sound cocky..." George trailed off.

"But all our products are our greatest products." The twins said in unison.

"Why of course." I said with a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Is it just me or do Draco and mummy look like two people who don't want to be followed?" Ron asked. (A/N: I'm not quite sure if that's the exact quote. I'm not looking at the book or movie, so good enough.) By now, Harry, Hermione, Ron and I were outside walking around.

"Looks like we're about to find out." Harry said, as he started following them. The rest of us started following Harry.

We slipped through a couple creepy alley ways, and ended up in front of Borgin and Burkes.

"Quickly, over here!" Hermione said in a hushed but quick tone. We all ended up laying on a roof, peaking in a window.

"What do you think they're saying?" I asked quietly.

"I don't know...I can't hear a thing." Ron responded.

I squinted, trying to get a closer look. All I could see was Malfoy gazing at some sort of cabinet...why was he looking at a furniture item?

"We should be heading back to the burrow." Hermione said, more of a command than a suggestion. With that, we left. 


	3. Chapter 2

Hi there. c: So, for this chapter, I'm going to try to write it in 3rd person and see how that goes. Please don't get confused! I'm pretty sure it'll go according to plan~ Oh, and by the way, sorry if this story goes from one place to another in like a second. I don't have the book in my hand and I haven't seen the movie in like 3 weeks. That's a long time for me. ALSO: This chapter won't have many quotes from the book/movie that are spot on, because of what I said earlier. So, bare (is that the correct spelling?) with me. AND LASTLY: Hopefully I won't be lazy and I'll actually go and look at the book/movie to revise it. OH OH OH. I also noticed some mistakes in my last chapter. -_- My bad...

x x x

"What do you think Malfoy was doing?" Harry was taking a seat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express, while Hermione, Scarlett, and Ron stumbled in.

"Shopping for furniture." Scarlett said sarcastically in a yawn, stretching her arms.

"Because he doesn't have all the furniture in the world in that damned manor?" Scarlett rolled her eyes at this. "Clearly he was doing something else." Harry turned to face Hermione who was sitting with Ron on the other site of the compartment. "What did you say you saw, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed and started to speak. "Harry, I already told you what I saw. He was looking at some sort of cabinet, is all. Now please don't jump to conclusions."

Harry sat up straight, as if he were about to state a point. "But Hermione, that isn't something normal-" He was cut off by Scarlett.

"Why is looking at a cabinet not normal?"

"Don't try to defend him, Scar." Harry shot at her.

"I'm not, Harry. I'm just saying that why isn't that normal?" Scarlett started tapping her leg with her hand because it was falling asleep. "Hermione's right. Let's not jump to conclusions."

"I think he's a death eater." Scarlett, Hermione, and Ron looked up at Harry like he was a crazy man.

"Harry, why would he," Hermione started, reffering to Voldemort. "want a sixteen year old boy as a death eater?"

Harry sighed and turned his head to Ron, hoping for him to back him up. "It's a creepy shop, he's a creepy bloke." Ron said and shruged, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Harry got up and left the cabin, with an angry look on his face. The three remaining in the cabin just continuted whatever they were doing, as if nothing happened.

xx

"Will," Smack. "you," Smack. "stop," Smack. "eating!" Hermione hit Ron with her notebook with one last lound smack.

"What!" Ron looked up from his plate at Hermione, with food practically falling from his mouth.

"Your best friend is missing!"

"Turn around, you lunatic!"

Hermione, Scarlett, and Ginny turned to face the Great Hall door and saw Harry walking towards them, covered in blood.

"He's covered in blood again." Ginny started and turned back around. "Why is it he's always covered in blood?"

Harry sat down next to Ginny, across of Scarlett. Scarlett looked at Harry with a questioning look. "Don't worry about it." Harry said, and started to look off into absolutely nothing.

Scarlett sat with her elbow propped up on the table with her chin on her hand, eyes pondering around the room. They fell onto the face of Draco Malfoy, who was sitting the same way as herself, but had the same blank expression as Harry. '_Something must've happened between them on the train_' she thought. She started to twirl her deep red hair around her finger, when Draco looked up at her. She hadn't noticed that she was still staring at him as she was thinking about other things. Quickly, she focused her eyes on Harry to avoid anymore awkward eye glances.

Dumbledore was in the middle of his usual 'first day of school' speech, when he started to say something different that caught everyone's ears.

"Every day, every hour, this very minute, perhaps, dark forces attempt to penetrate this castle's walls." He took a pause. "But in the end, their greatest weapon is you." The room had an eerie feel until Dumbledore spoke again. "Now, off to bed! Pip pip!"

Everyone left as quickly as possible, with the exception of Draco Malfoy.

xx

"Get up, Scarlett! You don't want to be late for you first day of classes!" Hermione was yelling from the bathroom. Scarlett got up from her bed in a groggily manner, and got ready for the day. About 10 minutes later, they were trotting their way down to the Gryffindor table to meet up with Harry and Ron.

"Ah, look who it is. You're late." Harry said, not even bothering to look up at the two.

"Excuse me? Since when did you care about the time of our arrival?" Scarlett said almost appalled as she sat down with Hermione.

"Oh, I don't. I just wanted to see you moody, is all." Harry said with a smirk.

Scarlett gave him a glare. "You're such a damned arse, Harry."

"Watch your language, Miss. Potter." McGonagall said, as she handed them all their timetables. Scarlett took hers, and looked down almost embarrassed. Hermione took Scarlett's timetable right out of her hand and started to compare schedules.

"Looks like we have almost the same schedule, except for Ancient Runes. Why'd you drop out!"

"Herms, I hate that class..." Scarlett said slowly.

"Of course you do." Hermione sighed. "Well, we have double potions together, which should start right about...now." Hermione stood up, grabbed Scarlett's arm and yanked her off her seat. They were headed to the dungeouns.

x  
>x<br>x

Sorry it's so short!


	4. Chapter 3

Hermione and Scarlett were listening to Professor Slughorn drone on about the potions on the desk in front of them. Hermione would be raising her hand practically for every question Slughorn would ask, and Scarlett would doze off into her own thoughts.

"Scarlett?" Professor Slughorn woke her up from her daze.

"Hmm?"

"What do you smell?" The Professor pointed to an average sized cauldron to the left of the table.

Scarlett moved a couple steps closer to the table, and took a small whiff of the potion, amortentia.

"I smell...cinnamon," She took a small pause, thern continued. "And pine cones...and blueberries." Scarlett looked up from the potion and stepped back to her original spot next to Hermione. She noticed that Ron and Harry were to her right. "When did you both get here?"

"Just a couple minutes ago...do you pay attention at all?" Ron asked. Scarlett scoffed and turned back to the professor, pretending to pay attention. She started to think about yesterday, and what could've happened on the train with Harry and Malfoy. Clearly he hit Harry's nose pretty hard, she thought. Why, though? Besides the whole Potter/Malfoy feud, she knew Malfoy was one to never get physical. She'd have to remind Harry to tell her in the common room.

Slughorn began to describe Felix Felicis, also known as 'liquid luck', and told the class that their task for the day was to make 'Draught of Living Death', which would put someone into a powerful, deep sleep. He started to say how that the person who makes the best Draught of Living Death would win one vial of 'liquid luck', which seemed to catch Draco's eye.

"Begin!" Slughorn said, and the class all scurried to their tables and began on their potion.

To Scarlett's point of view, it looked like Hermione was a tad worried that Harry would make a better potion than herself. Scarlett could see why Hermione would be worried, since Harry was working at an oddly quick pace, putting things into his cauldron like he just did this potion yesterday. Hermione started to correct Harry because, as Scarlett could see, Harry was doing things a little differently than the way the book in front of her was written.

A couple explosions later, thanks to Seamus, time was up, and Slughorn was walking around, checking everyone's potions. He came over to Scarlett's table, and just gave Scarlett a small nod of approval, then moved onto Hermione and Harry's potions.

"...Nearly one drop could kill us all! Looks like we have a clear winner!" Slughorn said about Harry's potions. Once he was done looking at everyone's potions, everybody returned to the back of the classroom. Slughorn announced that Harry was a winner, and then class had ended.

xx

The school day had passed by quickly. Hermione and Ron were sitting on a couch next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room, while Scarlett and Harry were on the floor in front of them.

Harry turned to face Scarlett and began talking. "Quidditch try outs are soon."

"I am aware..." Scarlett said, staring at her deep brown eye in a mirror, trying to get out an eyelash.

"Are you going to try out? You're a great chaser..." Harry began before he was interrupted by Hermione.

"Is that all you talk about, Harry? Quidditch?"

Harry looked at her. "No, it's not all I talk about. I was just wondering if-"

"No, I'm not. I don't wanna repeat being unconscious for a week." Scarlett interrupted.

"Oh come on, Scar! You were our best chaser! Don't let a little injury from last year stop you. Stop being a Hufflepuff and start being a Gryffindor."

"Don't talk trash about Hufflepuffs! They're a nice lot. And it wasn't a 'little injury', Harry. It hurt! I still hate Cho Chang for telling their beater to hit me with a bludger. That's absurd." Scarlett had finally taken out the eyelash, and turned to Harry. "She was jealous because we were with each other a lot. Doesn't she understand that you're my brother...? I thought she was a Ravenclaw, for goodness sake..."

"Can we PLEASE get off the topic of Qudditch?" Hermione tried to speak up, but was spoken over by Ron.

"I know I'll be going for keeper. It can't be that hard, can it? I mean, all you need to do is dodge a quaffle from going through three hoops...that are three different heights..." Ron stopped speaking. "Bloody hell, maybe keeper isn't the best idea." He said with realization.

"You do whatever you'd like, Ron. Hermione, what time is it?" Scarlett asked.

"9 o' clock sharp." Hermione answered and stood up. "I'll be off to bed now." She had left and went up the stairs to her room.

"Well, I'm going for a walk now. I'll be back." Scarlett walked out the portrait hole before anybody could interject.

xx

Scarlett had been walking around in circles for about 10 minutes, until she saw a blonde man moving swiftly into a corridor. Of course, it was Draco Malfoy. Scarlett noticed that he was going the complete opposite way of the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was. Curiosity got the best of her, and she started to follow him.

After a flight of stairs and a couple of turns, Draco had stopped in front of a wall. Scarlett noticed that this was the wall that lead to the room of requirement where the DA would meet up. _What business does Malfoy have doing there?_, She asked herself. When she turned to look at the wall again, the door was just disappearing. She silently cursed to herself, and walked up to the wall.

Scarlett stood in front of the wall, yelling in her head, '_Bring me to Draco Malfoy_!' repeatedly. Her eyes were closed shut tightly, and her hands were in fists._ Why wasn't this working!_, she thought. Scarlett sighed in frustration, and attempted to get in the room one more time.

"Scarlett? What are you doing here?"

Scarlett turned around to see Neville Longbottom with a questioning look on his face.

"Oh, Neville...I could ask you the same thing." Scarlett said, turning to face him.

"Professor Slughorn wanted to see me. Well, I'll be off to Gryffindor common room. Are you coming?" Neville asked her. Scarlett didn't want to look suspicious, so she accepted his offer, and left with him to the common room.


End file.
